


I'm so sorry too

by Peterneedsgoodpyjamas



Category: All铁 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peterneedsgoodpyjamas/pseuds/Peterneedsgoodpyjamas
Summary: 无授权私翻，我并没有决定长久保留它所以没有要正式授权我真的非常非常非常抱歉。Avengers/Tony，NP向，主虫铁





	I'm so sorry too

To be Used 被使用

摘要:  
在无限之战后。 Peter住进复仇者大厦，惊讶地发现其他复仇者把Tony当成了性玩具。 他也参与其中。

正文

在一切基本恢复正轨时，Peter“正式”加入了复仇者联盟。 那半个宇宙都回来了，但仍然有很多破事没有解决，他们必须完全搞定。所以，当然，他帮了忙。他和May在纽约呆了一段时间，以便她能够习惯他的回归。 但是这使得他去帮助别人变得困难了一点，因为纽约这个城市已经基本没有问题了，May能理解。所以就这样，在反转响指后的六个月里，他搬进了复仇者大楼里。 

Tony带他参观了一圈，指点他每个人的房间，并给了他完整的实验室权限。 然后他们进去花了些时间，研究让Peter的蛛网发射器在更极端的情形下提升精度。 Peter喜欢和Stark先生一起工作，尤其是现在，这个男人开始待他更像对一个平等的人，即使他仍然不断地开他的玩笑。 

晚上，Peter闭起眼睛，想象着在车间的长凳上操弄Tony会是什么感觉，同时给自己手淫。他几乎没想过别人，从他第一次自慰开始，他的所有幻想中就一直是Tony Stark。 

那件事情发生的前几天，他正走进主厨房准备拿点零食，然后他看见了他们。 

Tony弯腰伏在厨房的柜台上，同时Steve站在他背后干他，在Tony脸上露出一种舒服到极快乐的表情。 Peter短促地惊叫了一声，两个男人立刻都看过来。Peter一边冲出去一边高声喊着抱歉。 

所以Tony是和Steve在一起，没问题，他会对这件事没问题的对吧？他只要别再去考虑它。

Natasha在电影之夜拖着他到了公共休息室。 他努力不去回想今天的早些时候，并且尽量忽略Tony在旁边，而在这个男人正在和Rhodey争论电影时是很难的。 忽然毫无预兆地Sam站了起来，屋里响起了一声清脆的巴掌。 

Sam打了Tony的屁股。 Peter瞪大了眼睛，这什么鬼？ Tony会杀了他的，或者Steve也会！而且，有谁会他妈的突然这么干？

“怎么，Wilson，你不喜欢我对狗屎电影的意——"Tony大声说着转过身，但他的话被切断在Sam的一个吻里。 

"不，我只是想让你闭嘴，这样我们就能看电影了。"他说，抓住Tony的手腕，把他拉回到沙发上，"哦，所以你认为这是解决办法，我向你保证我在屁股里插着你阴茎的时候一样能说话。"他断然道。 

Peter的脸都红了，到底他妈的要发生什么事？ 

Sam坐下了，"这就是为什么你要把它含在嘴里Stark。"他冷笑着告诉他。 

Tony看起来好像要说什么，这时Rhodey踹了一脚Tony的膝窝，重到可以让Tony一下跪倒在地上。Sam已经在解他的裤子了。

"我们没有心情聆听你这张聪明的嘴，Tony，刚刚过了一个艰难的星期。"Steve说。Peter看着其他人，他们要么看起来很开心，要么很有性致，或者淡定地不为所动。 

Sam把他的老二塞进Tony的嘴里，手放在他的头发上。Tony没有反抗，尽管他在开始热情吮吸他的鸡巴时狠盯着Sam。 Rhodey坐回Sam身边，朝着Tony假笑，"我要下一个用他的屁股。"他说。 

Sam在射精前悠闲地干了Tony的嘴足足20多分钟，他一抽出来Rhodey就把Tony拉到自己的腿上，"只是舔了一会儿，但你都硬了。"他指出，Tony转了下眼睛，张嘴想说什么。 

"安静。"Nat断然说。 

Tony的嘴巴闭上了，他被人从腰部以下被剥光衣服，还朝Natasha竖了个中指。Rhodey甚至懒得为Tony做扩张准备。Peter看不到Tony的屁股，但是他看到了当他被握着胯骨往下拉时，他朝后用力仰着头的样子。  
"骑我，"他命令道。 而Tony服从了。他抬起臀部，开始一上一下地动。 

几分钟后，Tony开始呻吟。 Peter已经很硬了，但是他在听着那长长的，喘气困难的呻吟时觉得大脑还在旋转。 

"你听到Nat的话了，安静，我们中有些人正试图看电影呢，Stark。"Steve说，虽然房间里其实没人花精力在那部电影上。 

"哦，去你妈的老冰棍。"Tony怒视了他一眼，尽管他晕红的脸颊让他的眼神有点没效果。 

"如果你继续这样的话，你今天就没得射精了。"Clint说。 

"别发出噪音，Tony。"Steve表示同意。 

Rhodey掌掴着Tony的屁股。"再快点。"他命令道。 Tony紧紧闭上眼睛，服从了。 房间里的每个人都看着Tony主动骑乘他最好的朋友，挣扎着保持安静。 

过了几分钟，Rhodey咕哝了几声，然后往上重重顶了几次。Tony的腰臀停下了动作，另一个人很明显已经射进了他的身体。Peter忽然意识到，这个男人没有戴安全套。 

"Tony，过来这里。"Steve笑着命令，伸手在裤子里摸索着。 

"嘿，嘿Steve，"Nat说。"我觉得我们的新成员应该是下一个。"她狡猾地说，看着Peter。 

每个人都看向Peter，他脸都红了。

"那么，孩子，想干他吗?" Steve问道。 Peter不知道该如何回答这个问题。他的脸红透了。

"我，呃……"他结结巴巴地说。 

"你要只想看着也不会有什么。"他向他保证。 Nat碰了碰Peter的胳膊，孩子跳了起来。

"如果你还是个处男Peter，没关系，Tony可以负责所有的活儿。"她安慰道。 

他的脸颊涨得更红，甚至更深，他的眼睛向Tony扫了一眼。不同于以前的其他时刻，Tony实际上看起来很尴尬。Steve笑了:  
"你忘了Pete在这里，是不是?" 他笑着问道。Tony吞咽了一下，但什么也没说。 Rhodey把Tony从自己的鸡巴上拽出来，转了他一圈，Tony踉跄了一步但是站住了，而Peter彻底看清楚了他。他结实的双腿，相当粗壮的硬挺的阴茎，一股白色的精液淌在他的大腿上。  
   
Peter又吞咽了一下。

"那么Peter，你想和这个团队婊子来一次吗？ 如果你不想做全套的话，他的手活儿也还挺不错的。"Sam评价道，Tony翘起的阴茎抽动了一下。 Peter吞咽着点了点头，他的眼睛望进Tony的瞳孔。 

"是的，如果他想要的话。"彼得犹豫地说。 

Bucky笑了：  
"他在被蒙着眼睛的时候至少呻吟过一次你的名字。"他评论道。"如果你到实验室去在Peter的工作站上操他，他就没法阻止自己不这么喊。"Vision陈述事实。

与其他别的不同的是，这似乎激怒了Tony。  
"闭嘴。"他怒视着他们，身子转向Peter。  
"过来。"Nat厉声命令道。Tony大步走过来，容许Natasha把他拉到Peter的膝盖上。Tony在他的腿上了。Nat把Tony身上的衬衫猛地扯了下去，他坐在Peter的腿上全身赤裸。 

"你想干我吗，孩子?" Tony轻声问道，Peter点点头。 

Tony的手立刻就在他的腰带上了，手将他的运动裤往下推搡，把他硬挺的肉棒从内裤里掏出来。 

Nat吹了声口哨："你赢了，Steve，他也是个发育过度的。"她说。Peter的两颊红得发烫，抬头盯着她看。她耸了耸肩：  
"嗯，你的衣服没有留下太多的想象空间，Pete，我只是说我认为你的鸡巴挺大的，Steve说他觉得你会超常发育。"

Peter这时才突然想起，他所有的队友都还在房间里，他环顾四周，发现他们果然都在看。

"嘿，孩子。"Tony说着，一边下狠劲儿吸了一口他的阴茎。 "你在无视我，这是一种冒犯。"他说。 Peter抬起头想要抗议，但Tony吻了他，湿漉漉的，饥渴又淫靡的接吻，一点也不像他和Liz曾经甜蜜地嘴唇轻碰。 

Tony挪动到他上方，没什么预兆地，Peter阴茎的头部已经抵上了Tony被精液润滑的小洞。Peter喘了口气。

"你准备好了吗?" Tony低声说。 Peter点点头，亲了亲他。 

Tony身子往下沉，热气都喘进Peter嘴里，彼得还给以他呻吟。Tony在半途就停了下来，但是Peter没假思索地挺了下胯骨，Tony哭出声来，朝上挣了一下。 

"Peter，Tony有时候在吃像你这么大的鸡巴时会这样，他受不了，只要掰着他的屁股，把他拉下来就行了。"Steve命令道，Peter已经习惯了听从那个人的指令，很快就照做了。他的两手紧握住Tony的屁股，一下子把他拽下来整根坐进去。Tony哀叫着把头往后仰。  
"操，Pete，妈的。"他呻吟着。 

Peter已经没法抑制了，立刻开始了操干他。Tony的手紧紧抓住Peter的衬衫，喘息着呻吟。他在又一记插入时略微调整了下方向，Tony发出一声呜咽，于是他每一次挺入时都对准那里。

Tony的叫声越来越大，最后他的小洞抽紧了，在男人哭叫着高潮时绞得死紧。 Peter仅仅又插了几下就射在他身体里。他在他们俩都逐渐冷静下来时把脸压在Tony的肩膀上。 

房间里有几分钟的沉默。 

"Holy shit，你弄坏他了，孩子。"Clint说，吹了声口哨。  
"啊，可怜的Tony，当他只吃了三根肉棒的时候，已经被毁了。"Wanda傻笑着说。 

Peter在Tony的痉挛中又抱了他几秒钟，然后Tony被Bucky拉开，推到了Steve的膝盖上。 "因为你刚刚被一根大鸡巴干过，我会让你用嘴给我吸出来，同时Bucky会操你。"Steve说。Tony翻了个白眼，但还是照做了。

Peter被留下看着全程，仍然没法相信刚才发生了什么。

—————————————————

Peter直到第二天仍然不能真正相信昨晚他干过什么事。 每个人在早餐时都表现如常，Tony不在桌上，但是他经常都不在。 Peter下楼去了工作间，Tony人在那里，播放着老式的摇滚乐全神贯注地工作。 所以彼得开始研究蜘蛛无人机的时候并没有打扰他。不过他一直控制不住地想盯着他看。他真的上了Tony，然后看过大部分复仇者用各自的方式对待他吗？Sam是不是真的叫过他“团队婊子”？ 

当雷神Thor大步走进实验室，Peter的自我怀疑得到了回答，“Tony！”他喊道。他看到了Peter，露出一个微笑，  
"啊，Peter，你来了。"他一边说，一边走向压根没注意到他进来的Tony。  
"是的，我搬进来了,"他说，想知道Thor打算要做什么，金发男人的双手拦住Tony的腰，把他抱了起来。Tony咒骂着被突然切断了注意力，手里掉下了什么东西:  
"Thor那是易碎零件你这个白痴!" 他勃然大怒。

Thor没有理睬他，他把他放回到长凳前的地面上，开始扯下他的裤子。 Tony居然在试图阻止他：  
"Thor，我正在做事，你让我他妈的先做完!" 他不耐烦地开始发脾气。Thor用一只大爪子抓住他的双手，把他的裤子拽到膝盖处，单手拎起Tony举到和自己的下身齐平。Tony的脚都够不着地板。 

"Thor我向上帝发誓……啊！" Tony在Thor打他屁股的时候大叫。 

"Tony，我一直很想念你紧窒的热度。"他一边用指尖按进Tony的屁股一边愉快地说。

"您需要润滑油吗？"Friday让一只机械手举起瓶子。Thor拿起它，润湿了他的手指，他径直一次就插进了两根。

"比平时更紧了，今天早上没人操你吗，Tony?" 他问。 

"没，因为我有他妈重要的事情做，Thor，哦，妈的！" 他喘着气说，手在光洁墙面上徒劳地抓挠。 

Peter看着Thor，嘴里发干，Thor伸了伸懒腰，然后掏出了他的老二，比Peter的还要大。他在没有太多警告的情况下顶了进去，动作相当快，这让Tony哭了出来，脊背抽动着弓起。 

Tony的眼睛对上了Peter的视线，而Peter没法移开他的目光。 Thor相当狠和粗暴地干了Tony，让他呻吟着哀叫连连，整个过程中他一直都望着Peter。Thor至少操了Tony有20分钟，最后Tony一直在呻吟，而他没有高潮。 

Thor抽了出来：  
"谢谢你，Tony，你现在可以回去做你那如此重要的工作了。"他一边爽朗地说，一边把自己塞回裤子里，直接把Tony留在原地，遍身晕红，腿间灌满他的精液。 

当实验室的门咔嗒一声关上后，他们静寂了几秒钟。

"你是要盯着我看，还是要干我？" Tony提出要求，"因为正如我对Thor说的，我还有事情要做。"但是Peter已经穿过了房间。 他在长凳上亲吻Tony，一个湿漉漉淫秽的吻，然后他跳过长凳。Tony从屁股后面看就像被彻底操坏了一样，彼得的手握住他的两胯，把他从桌子上拉起来站稳，让他转过身去。

"那真是你的第一次吗?" Tony低声问道。 Peter在解开裤子时点了点头，Tony蹬掉一条腿上的裤子，把那条腿解放出来，彼得已经足够明白该怎么握住脚踝，朝上将他的两腿屈起推得大开。

"是的。"他一边说，一边握着自己的肉棒对准。  
"操……"Tony发出明显过度敏感的嘶嘶声，彼得还是决定要插进去，无论怎样。他一次性慢慢地顶到根。Tony的手放在Peter的肩膀上，两只手都用力紧攥着。"觉……觉得是场舒服的第一次吗?"他喘着气地问。 

"是的，Stark先生，你用起来感觉太好了。"他呻吟着，在开始抽送时亲吻他，"Pete，操！换个角度……"他抽着气地说。Peter像他要求的那样照做了，而Tony叫出声来，指甲掐进了他的背。

Peter比昨天更狠地干着Tony，他在一个更佳的恰当位置上这么干，而Tony呻吟着一个劲喘息，甚至有泪水溢出了他的大眼睛。

"你真的会在其他人，……嗯，干你的时候……叫我的名字？" Peter喘着气问。Tony点点头："Peter。"他低低喘息。Peter不敢相信这一点，然后他更狠地操弄Tony，直到男人被干到高潮，仍然原样紧裹着他，而他也跟着射了进去。

这一次之后，他可以一直待在Tony体内，直到他完全变得柔软，同时辗转着亲吻Tony。 在他的性器滑出来后，Peter退了回去，而Tony尽管刚刚被彻底地狠狠操过，两次，他还是穿上衣服，回去继续工作。 

Peter想知道，这件事儿有没有什么规则，会是什么样的规则，因为假如他可以的话，他只想让Tony一直被贯穿在他自己的性器上。

————————Fin———————


End file.
